


goodnight n go

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Meteorstuck, Retcon Timeline, ariana grande music is rosemary music periodt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: The exciting thrill of being in love with an alien is breathtakingly painful and overwhelming.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	goodnight n go

If there was one thing Rose could count as a blessing triggered by Sburb, among the despair and dread, was the fidgeting, quite beautiful alien in glowing skin across from her and having an offer to meet her. She was something Rose would've never guessed aliens would appear as, let alone _vampire_ aliens existing, what with their candy corn horns and gray skin, yellow sclera and dull black irises that only gained color until they matured. 

And even then, their eye color oddly flourishes into the hue of their blood color; almost everything about their system was related to the color of their blood! Their tears weren't transparent as would a human's, but either a pale green or a pinkish hue, depending on their caste. Karkat and Kanaya were the only ones she'd ever witness to shed tears, while Terezi and Vriska mainly kept to themselves and Gamzee was always slithering around in the vents. Their saliva was colorful, as well - not that Rose's focus was weirdly zeroed in on Kanaya's gray tongue and saw a blanket of noticeable green if one were to purposefully narrow their eyes - nope! 

She just always happened to spot a trail of green as Kanaya would lick up her bite wound to clot it, left by said troll because of Rose willfully donating a pint. She shuddered at the memory.

Everything about the trolls were interesting, they were colorful in places where humans were not, simply having just a clear hue. At this point, Rose started finding herself unable to even prefer her own species - of course, Dave wasn't surprised by this. Rose "Monsterfucker" Lalonde, as he would say with his hands making wild gestures.

If troll fluids were tinted as their respective blood colors, Rose thought, would that mean…

Rose slammed her book closed with an audible, thick ' _wham!_ ', her favoured purple pen hovering above the table and a flushed pink burning her cheeks and spreading to her ears and neck. 

Her grip on her pen loosened, the red on her face growing stronger with fervor. Rose dropped her pen, making a throaty noise before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, which was barely dangling but Rose merely just required something else to do to distract herself from her lingering thoughts. Quite intrusive thoughts, by no means she meant have drifting in her head. 

Thankfully, no other meteor passenger was around to watch her embarrassing hormones unfold, her pale hands picking back up her book and pen, then escorting herself off the table. Rose shook her head lightly, heaving out a small shy breath. 

Maybe it was finally the appropriate time to go to bed, putting to rest these scandalous thoughts of her alien best friend and extinguishing her burnt face. 

But taking a turn around the corner, heading to her room in the meteor, Rose halted and took herself aback at the sudden sight of Kanaya Maryam, shimmering brightly in the dark halls and only cladded in her signed shirt, her toned biceps visible. Rose's neck and ears heated up, clenching her book a little tighter to her chest before swallowing dryly. The jadeblood seemed to just be wandering around the meteor, as some passengers would do if their boredom got to the best of them and called for desperate measures. 

When Kanaya turnt her head up and directly at Rose though, locking their eyes, her glow flashed brighter for a millisecond out of sheer surprise. 

Her hands flied to her ruby skirt just as fast, bunching the fabric in her palms with a shy fanged smile. Kanaya paced towards Rose, hands folded in her front. 

"Good evening, Rose," Kanaya greeted, her hands steadying awkwardly in the space between them, admittedly endearing. Really, every nervous movement about the troll was something to adore. "Or, ah, night most likely, it's impossible to tell the hour here."

Rose giggled, smile masked behind her palm while Kanaya nervously threw a glance up at the ceiling. 

"My guess is it's about night now, as I'm currently drowsy and plan on going to bed soon." Rose said with a finger pressed under her lip, Kanaya's eyes shooting wide and swiftly stepping to the side. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to block your path and I don't wish to keep you."

Rose waved her off, unconsciously reaching out for Kanaya's extended arm and stabling a light hold. "It's quite alright, really, you're fine. It usually takes me an hour to fall asleep, and that hour just consists of me staring at the ceiling in the dark until I feel my eyelids heavy, besides,"

Rose's hand shifted up Kanaya's arm leisurely, resting beneath her elbow, dopey smile plastered on the short girl's face. 

"I like any moment I get to spend time with you." Rose purred, eyes half lidded. Kanaya stilled, staring down at Rose deeply and emitting a little squeak. 

Rose hadn't registered her actions exactly; when realizing their distance was a few inches and her soft grip on Kanaya's, she retracted her hand promptly like as though keeping her hand there any longer would burn her skin. 

"Um - I'll, um, I'm going to go to bed now." Rose murmured, slamming her hands together and lacing her own fingers, giving a small nod to Kanaya before she could bid her goodbye. Kanaya watched as Rose swept past her, slippers soundly padding through the halls and swiftly disappearing into her room. Kanaya clenched her lips, fangs softly digging into her bottom pair and emerald painting her cheeks. 

How strange, yes, but it wasn't as if this was the first moment Rose (or herself) were overpassing each other's personal space. Really, around the meteor thanks to Vriska's nosey habits, it was a common fact Rose and Kanaya had physical interactions that bordered far from their overtly proclaimed _'platonic friendship that consisted of friendly cuddles at times merely because the meteor temperature dropped to a dangerous cold, the only remedy to these shivers were of draping over each other's arms and legs, mind you they were not dating and definitely not a couple, silly clowns.'_

Kanaya hadn't even figured out yet who conjured the rumor she and Rose shared a rather awkward kiss during their reading, and in no way did she fantasize about such an occurrence. Her face flushing at a simple touch on her shoulder from Rose Lalonde meant nothing in regards, so halt your quadrant questioning, Karkat. 

Kanaya nibbled on her lip to distract herself from her cluttered thoughts, smoothing her palms over her skirt and breathing in deeply. Before her sudden encounter with Rose, she had an important task at hand; sewing a new warm pair of sleepwear that could assist her to get used to resting on a human mattress. She wasn't about to let her unrelenting feelings for Rose disturb her plans once more, she huffed. 

Even when the tricky Seer wasn't present near her, she still managed to take up space in poor, sweet Kanaya's mind. It was beginning to bother Kanaya greatly, but she couldn't muster up a clue of how to solve this. Her face and ears thoroughly burned.

~~

I've fantasized perhaps a little too much about scenarios if Kanaya somehow found herself stranded on Earth. These imagines plague my thoughts, and I'd be lying to myself if they weren't one of my favourite pass times. Honestly, I've been too skillfully hiding this book with anxiety looming over my head of the possibility of Dave acquiring it through snooping around my respiteblock to just deny the self indulgence of writing stories whereas Kanaya is but a hapless, frightened alien scavenging through the endless misty woods. Then I, as I'm wondrously strolling outside in my dark purple raincoat, stumble upon Kanaya with fascination and a promise to keep her safe and settled from the treacherous government that only wishes to bisect her. 

Of course, I proceed to do so after I continuously question what she is and marvelling at her beautiful horns and attractive, honed fangs. There's only so much before a girl collapses over a beautiful extraterrestrial, so I offer Kanaya to come stay with me. She is reluctant, but I extend a trustful hand, she takes it. I easily manage to slip my new alien friend in without alerting my mother, who is a scientist but thankfully rarely present in the house, and begin to converse with her and her background once we are safely in my room. 

Kanaya seems startled at first, maybe crouching in a corner and looking as if she is a new kitten introduced into a wide area grander and loftier than her. Poor thing. As the young-kid-meets-extraterrestrial tale goes, I demonstrate to her how, as scary as this world appears, it's relatively harmless for as long as I'm at her side to protect her from the antagonists of this Earth. (Point one for RL)

Kanaya stares at me with a look (you know which one) and I feel myself suddenly conscious, taking a seat on my bed and patting her a spot next to me. She glanced from me, to my embarrassing wizard posters (I should've taken those posters down before the game, now that I ponder it. I couldn't imagine if Kanaya ever laid eyes on them)

All throughout the day, we bond and get along fairly well. Very nicely, actually. Complete with snarky horseshit, comfortable teasing, until night sweeps the sky (mayhaps this setting seems a little too dreamy but god damn it) Instead of sleeping like responsible growing girls should, I manage to sneak in two cold caprisuns into my room while my mother is still downstairs, most likely passed out from the alcohol she's ingested, and we talk about things, really. Any excuse to stay up with her. Then Kanaya-

A thudding knock punctured the prolonging silence in Rose's room, causing the blonde to jump and stir, her pen rolling off her book and clattering onto the dirty ground.

"Rose?" Kanaya's soothing voice rang out, only making Rose's heart race and adrenaline kick into her system. 

Shit. Rose clasped her book closed, then shoved it under her pillow. 

"Open!" 

With the invitation, Kanaya opened the door and stepped inside, cladded in a baggy pair of black clothes, lashes sharp as ever. Rose swallowed a bit nervously. 

Why did Kanaya have to be so cute, in more ways than one? It took the entirety of Rose's willpower to not stare so thoroughly at the jadeblood's full lips. Not to add more fuel to her fire of feelings, it was bad enough they got along so well; it was driving her mad (and Kanaya too.)

"I'm sorry for bothering you, or if I had rudely awoken you," Kanaya said sheepishly, rubbing her arm lightly. God damn it, why was this alien so _cute?_

Kanaya could be drenched in crimson blood, but that _look_ she gives her (Rose was more than sure Kanaya had picked up on how this made Rose feel) her protruding fangs and friendly black-lipped smile. 

"Oh no, I was far from sleeping, I was busy with....things." Rose coughed, fidgeting with her hands. "Guess I wasn't as tired as I previously thought, heh."

Kanaya smiled, scratching underneath her chin. "I just wanted to ask, um, I was wondering if I could....stay the night here - with you? I still can't really get used to your human mattresses, and the material is vastly colder than what trolls are usual to sleep in."

The question was met with silence, a green blush creeping up on Kanaya's face as her hands began making motions. 

"Uh - I mean, nevermind, uh, just forget I was here um." Kanaya dissuaded and shrunk back, but Rose perked up on her bed with a shake of her head. 

"Kanaya, no, it's fine, um," Rose stuttered, scooting a little to the right side on the large mattress. "There's enough room for you - and frankly it'd be rude of me to just deny your request when you're having trouble sleeping."

Kanaya's face lit up, sauntering over to the opposite side of the bed. Carefully, Kanaya laid herself onto the mattress, keeping her arms still to her side. 

"I take it you prefer to have another being by your side when sleeping on human-crafted resting places?" Rose giggled, sliding her pillow far off to the side, and pressing her arms and head over the hardened spot where her book was buried. 

"I find it easier to experience things outside of my culture with someone to guide me," Kanaya mewled, ears turnt down in embarrassment. "And by someone, I mean you, if that wasn't..."

Kanaya trailed off from her sentence as her eyes adjusted up at Rose's pleasant face. Her lavender-purple eyes melted away any confidence Kanaya stored in this position, and the jadeblood bit her tongue. 

She found herself restless at the moment, any sleep hiding behind her eyes quickly dissipating. 

"Wasn't what?" Rose whispered, a smirk plastering her face. That cheeky girl, she knew what Kanaya meant and only wanted to probe. 

Kanaya pouted. "Stop teasing me." 

Rose stuck her tongue out in such an audacity. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Maryam, please forgive me! It's not like as if Maryam in all her glory, is saddling up with me in my own bed and has her hand dangerously close to mine." Rose raised her bleach brows, getting Kanaya to freeze and notice that indeed their hands, pale and gray respectively, were practically in each other's heat. Kanaya was about to extract her hand back, ready to spout apologies - but then.

"Not that I want you to remove it, I quite like your claws. If my hand were to be clasped into yours, I'd feel safe with merely just that." Rose cooed. In a courageous act, a ball forming in the middle of her throat, Rose gently slipped her hand into the palm of Kanaya, receiving a squeak from the troll in response. 

She was right; with the claws twitching for a moment, before curling in and over the human hand in the most tender and painfully leisure way Rose had ever witnessed, as though Kanaya was afraid of hurting her, Rose felt the most safe. Enough to even lull herself to sleep almost. Almost. Rose didn't want to rip her gaze away from the adorable way Kanaya chewed on her lip and the little hint of a smile. 

"Your hand is much smaller than mine.." Kanaya mused, watching as her hand confiscated Rose's. "I've never been more fearful of holding something in worry of injuring it."

Rose scooted more closely to Kanaya, huffing under her breath. 

"I'm not that fragile." 

"Sure you are." Kanaya countered seamlessly, her tone playful and smirking. Rose's mouth slightly left itself open, before burying her nose into her arm. 

Her cheeks burnt red, chest feeling light but tight at the same time. Rose didn't manifest the courage to even move a limb either, suddenly aware of everything in this situation. 

How could Rose deny her feelings for Kanaya any longer? It was as plain as day and the more they shared intimate contact, it ate Rose up and pressured the delicate wine glass bottle she stuffed them in. 

Dejectedly, Rose sighed.

"Kanaya, um..." the blonde started softly, the hand in Kanaya's palm now sweating bullets but would rather die than pull away. When Rose trained her focus on Kanaya's features, she was welcomed with that _look_ again and she released a deep noise in her throat.

"Would you believe me if I were to say I...am somewhat, uh, say infatuated. With you." 

It was quiet; something that was spine-chilling to Rose than anything else in this moment. 

Suddenly, to the nervous seer's surprise, Kanaya shifted her body towards her, Rose could feel her breathing. 

"Infatuated?" Kanaya pursed her lips. "Could you expand on that thought?"

Rose groaned. Using her other hand, she engulfed her face. 

"Kanaya, please don't make me spell it out like some blissfully ignorant school girl, you know what I _mean."_ Rose gurgled, peeking behind her fingers. Kanaya put on an innocent mask of a face. This only made Rose roll her eyes. Just say goodnight and go to sleep, Rose.

"Rose, I simply do not know what you mean, and I won't ever be able to if you don't say it."

"Okay, fine!" Rose frowned, squeezing Kanaya's hand as tight as she could and hovered her lips inches away from the troll's. 

"I lov - lo - I sort of, no undeniably really, lo - uhm," Rose choked up, her mouth thinning and eyes closed shut. Just say goodnight.

But whhat was there to lose? 

"I think we'd be great together." Rose said clearly and shortly, but her mind ran and her tongue twisted. ' _And I think you're adorable, we share something so strongly bonded I've never felt this way with anyone before, and I honestly believe you're perfect for me and someone I've been unconsciously yearning for and needing, I love you-'_

Kanaya softly pressed her lips into Rose's, immediately alerting Rose as her shoulder blades locked and sent a shiver. It only lasted for four seconds, but it deserted both in a daze. 

"I've written things about you." Rose stated, a bit shy but audible enough for Kanaya to hear. 

"But somehow the concept of admitting my feelings to you pains me." 

"I love you too," Kanaya crooned, her face seemingly permanent green instead of ash gray. "I've never been this happy in quite awhile, and neither have I encountered someone like you before. Erm."

Rose and Kanaya shared a silent but affectionate look, their tangled hands desperately holding onto each other more as the heart-beating seconds went by and their lips met tenderly and securely once again.


End file.
